


St. Mungo's Stay

by radbanana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eating Disorders, Hospitals, M/M, be careful, im sad, im sorry for this, mentions of purging and restricting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radbanana/pseuds/radbanana
Summary: Seamus is in denial and not as good at hiding as he thought.





	St. Mungo's Stay

**Author's Note:**

> read! the! tags! first! 
> 
> This is short as Hecc™ and i'm just sad and projecting my own problems into characters but it helps me ? I love seamus so much my lil irish bb. Dean loves him too. bless them. please read the tags and be v careful bc you're a beautiful bean who deserves the world

It wasn't really a problem. It wasn't a problem because he wasn't underweight. In fact, he thought he was far too heavy to even have ever had an eating disorder in the first place.   
He still ate. Maybe not as much as he should, but he ate. He didn't throw up - tried it a few times, but he never really liked that bit. Purging wasn't something he had done for years.   
So it was fine. He didn't have a problem. He didn't even know where Dean got the impression that it was bad again. He had been so cautious about hiding everything.   
Of course, hiding something from your significant other is a futile little thing to do. Especially if it's something with a drastic impact on your body.   
So Dean worried about him. That happens. He was fine with him worrying over him. But he wasn't fine with being watched like a small child by everybody he knew.   
Maybe that should've been an indicator.   
Well, along with all of the "When was the last time you ate?" and "Have you been eating?" questions. And all of the other varying ways he was asked about his eating habits. And all of the worried looks and second glances from strangers and friends alike. Maybe his mother's fussing about his clothes being too large should've tipped him off on it. Maybe the fact that his clothes did seem to fit him more loosely than he recalled. Maybe Dean's little pushes for him to eat more.   
But that's the thing about eating disorders. You don't think you have one. Denial is your best friend when you're suffering with these kinds of things. So denial and Seamus were very close to each other. But denial and too many cups of tea can only take a starving body so far. Turns out you need food to function. How funny is that?  
That's how he ended up here. Here in St. Mungo's psychology ward with Dean by his side. That's how he fainted after weeks of a consistent headache and head rush every time he moved.   
And he knew it was for the better, but the irrational part of him still wanted to deny that he had anything wrong with him. He wanted to yell in the nutritionist's face that she was "-bleeding crazy if you think I'm gonna eat all of this shit, you are! Right mad!" (Okay maybe he did yell in her face - that's beside the point.)   
The only thing keeping him grounded at this point was Dean. Dean, who was stroking his knuckles with his thumb. Dean, who was still here after all that he had put him through. Dean, whom he loved with all of his heart.   
And it was the pained, hurt, guilty look in Dean's eyes that finally convinced Seamus that, maybe, he wasn't as okay as he thought he was. Dean was the reason for Seamus' recovery. The reason that Seamus wasn't going to give up this time around. He was going to try.   
It wouldn't be easy, but since when is life easy? It was Seamus' love for Dean - and Dean's love for Seamus - that had him fighting to live his life again.


End file.
